Sonorus
by Nashja
Summary: severus parlez lentement et calmement svp


Auteur : **Nashja**

**-****Sonorus-**

Un match amical Serpentard contre Griffondors ; que du bonheur.

Un commentateur de charme et un public enthousiaste.

Un début d'après midi particulièrement charger pour un certaine personne, qui aurait bien aimer avoir un sursit. Un samedi mémorable pour le maître de ces lieux, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore.

Avez-vous demandez votre barbe à papa ?

Installez vous confortablement en la dégustant.

N'oubliez pas de demander une photo de Snape à Colin Crivey !!

Le spectacle commence et les joueurs vont entrez en scène.

----

Haut dans le ciel, le soleil aux milles merveilles, ce pare de sa plus ardente parure.

En ce jours et en cette heure, il observe, de son œil torve, de pauvres mortels dans leurs habits festifs. Bouillants sous cette accablante chaleur, une école au grand complet se prépare à assister à une nouvelle confrontation.

En ce début de Scolarité, les éléments assistent comme à l'accoutumer à l'énième rébellion de nos artistes. Serpentard contre Griffondors ; de véritables artistes de la voltige. Tous deux spécialistes dans leurs catégories, que ce soit la fourberie ou l'entente cordiale.

Les Griffondors parés de leurs atouts rouges et or ; courageux et bienheureux.

Les Serpentards ; rusés et débrouillard, volant aux couleurs de Salazar.

Un match amical, des supporters affolés dont les slogans scandés retentissent jusqu'au fin fond des battisses moldus alentours.

'Go ! Go ! Griffondors on est les plus forts !!!!'

'Go ! Go ! Les Serpentards sont rusé comme des renards !!'

Les Serpentards qui ne sont point réputés pour leurs actes de solidarité, font pourtant désormais front commun face à a menace Griffondor. Celle-ci représentée en premier luie en la personne du célébrissime Harry Potter !!! Ce Damné balafré !!! Saint Potty !!!!

'GO ! GO ! Potty retourne chez tes moldus !!!!'

'GO ! GO ! Potty le Balafré ! plus nul qu'un moldus sur un ballais !!!!!'

'GO ! GO ! Cache ta misère Potty tu pues !!!!!'

Pourtant bien des questions pourraient venir butter contre cette dérision ; pourquoi un match bien qu'amical déclanche t-il une telle cohue ?

La raison en est bien simple ; un honneur, un bonheur d'éliminer l'ennemi, une pure joie de battre Potty devant des centaines de témoins !!!!

C'est ainsi que dans cette ambiance survoltée que l'ont aperçoit des groupies dévoilant leurs seins bariolés à chaque but marqués !!

N'oublions pas de remarquer qu'il y en à de trois sortes ; des groupies aux seins rouges et ors, vert et argents et les dernières non des moindres ont pour slogans bariolé 'SEVY GO ! GO !'

En effet elles encouragent notre cher maître des potions. Ce dernier gigotant nerveusement à la vue de ces poitrines ainsi dévoilées !!

Et notant avec précision les coupables, dans le but non dissimuler d'en découdre avec leur manque de tenue devant une si grande assemblée !!!

Severus Snape ; maître des cachots, incontestablement le plus grand sorcier de Grande Bretagne (après Dumbledore bien entendu). Maître en occlumencie, spécialiste dans la confection de poisons en tous genres ; Actuellement commentateur vedette, de quichecuite**, en charmante compagnie de Petit chaton (Mcgo) et de Dudu (Dumbledore).

Et quel odieux sacrilège de l'affubler ainsi de se rôle de commentateur !!

En ce jours funeste où un affreux microbe aux pouvoirs terrifiants !!!

(Ben ouai pour qu'un sorcier soit atteint par ce genre de maladie moldues faut que le micobius fourbus soit vachement balaise !!)

Hum….je disais donc qu'un méchant microbe avait élu ses quartiers en la personne la plus terrifiante de tout Poudlard ; notre aimable (dans la mesure où aimable peu désigner ironiquement notre professeur ; maître dans l'art du sarcasme !!) ; j'ai nommé le seul l'unique Sevy !!!!!!! (Sévichou, pour les plus atteints d'entre nous).

Ô aimable Sonorus !!! Que ne ferions nous sans votre collaboration !!

En effet, grâce à vous nous entendons sans remords, aucun, une conversation fort peu orthodoxe. Un commentaire, fort peu terre à terre !!!

Et voici donc les douces paroles qui émanent en ce moment même de la tribune centrale ; réservée au commentateur et à ses deux acolytes !!

Une situation quelque peu pathétique pour notre féru de potion adorer!! (le maître pas les potions)

-Et boibi bes ber-ben-bards eb bes bas ben boubes bi benbrent ban be babe !!

Et voici les Serpentards et les rats en rouges qui rentent dans le stade !!!

-Voyons Severus calmez vous un peu ! Cela ne sert à rien de dénigrer les Griffondors, il sont l'honnêteté incarnée, commenta Dudu, ses yeux pétillants de malices non dissimulée.

-Bubus bous b'abez bo-blibez bà zobeebez balors boubez baibebant !! zeboushais !!

zé bonté ben be benber !!

Albus vous m'avez obligez à commentez alors souffrez maintenant !! Je vous hais et compte bien me venger, rugissait Sevy

-Ne hurlez pas ainsi, vous êtes d'une impolitesse

-Ba bouche bou ze ba bais bou-bé ba bouboube be bidi bar ze zobeilles !!!

Ta bouche ou je te fais bouffer la choucroute de midi par les oreilles !!!!

-J'adore la choucroute moi, ajouta Dudu

-ze banbi be berbenbart babe ze bremier bbbuuutt, raaatch !!!

bain boby bourbois ban bes bairs !!! b'abben bil bour ze bautré ratcha !!!!

ba (snif) bêbe brebière bur be berreiins !!!

bober bouffuezboi b'un be ba berre be be bade !!!

ze beinzrais abborder babouche berbobelle ben bous bécrasant be bion babec ba bavate!!!!

Et tandis que Sepentard gagne le premier but, saint Potty tournoi dans les airs, qu'attend t-il pour se vautré la tête première sur le terrains !!! Allez Potter bouffez moi un peu la terre de ce stade !!! Je viendrais apporter ma touche personnelle en vous écrasant l'arrière train avec ma savate !!!

-Voyons Severus respecter un peu M Potter il est notre sauveur

-bobuque boi be bes zoibons !!! bielle barbie bouboubée be ba berbelle, bal bagobée et ba babable be be borbir bube bébible bun ban boit be barbacbique !!!

Occupe toi de tes oignons vielle harpie choucroutée de la cervelle, mal fagoté et pas capable de me sortir une réplique un tant soit peu sarcastique !!!

-pfffff quelle rigolade, vos répliques sont amoindries par ce rhume cher collègue, en j'en suis tout à fait ravie !!

- voyons Minerva vous n devriez pas rajouter d'autres remarques, je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de…..

-non mais regardez il change de couleur !!!

-Minerva reculez tout ceci n'est pas bon !!

-Le rouge vous va bien professeur Snape !

En effet le professeur Snape venait, après seulement vingt minutes de match, d'atteindre sa limite en matière de railleries et étant donné son impuissance dans la joute verbale, il se jeta littéralement sur petit chaton, en hurlant un nouveau genre de cri de guerre.

-bat beubé be bais barraber ba bizabe !!!! ratchaaaa!!!!!

Rat crevé je vais t'arracher ta tignasse !!!!!!

Plusieurs joueurs regardèrent les tribunes avec étonnement. En effet ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on entend le professeur de métamorphose affublé de ce genre de sobriquet.

Le match continua ainsi sans commentaires.

Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir gagné les Griffondors.

Il faut aussi ajouté la présence fort peu réjouissante d'une bannière qui apparu au dessus de la tribune des commentateurs à la fin du dit match.

On pouvait y lire 'JE ME VENGEAI !!' avec un poscriptum ' 5O POINTS EN MOINS POURS LES TROIS SUPORTERS GRIFFONDORS !!! POUR ATTEINTE A LA VUE !!'

Et comme un sort ne s'annule pas de lui-même il me reste plus qu'à dire Finite Incantatem !! et à bientôt !! Chien levant la patte !!! wouaffffff !!!!!

*Dans les annales du disque monde le point d'exclamation est représenté par un icône Agathéen. Cet icône est un chien levant la patte

**j'ai pas pu résister !! Quichecuite !!!!

C'est pas de moi, c'est dans le livre Barry Trotter

Cha vous à plus ? non ? ze veux un commentaire !!! Na !!!

Tant pis !!! Pardon aux familles et tout ça !!!!!!!(guignol de l'info)


End file.
